War Child
by hetalianGemini
Summary: April Fools (Pre-End War Warning) MPREG


Tord was in the field again the blue army. He wasn't shot but there was a pain in his abdomen. He pushed naturally like he had to a shit but a baby came out instead!  
The end

Nah lmao

Bullets whizzed past, the sound of rapid gunfire ressionating throughout the area. Popping up briefly to contribute to the raging waves of gunfire, he narrowly missed being shot through the head, a bullet grazing his cheek. Ignoring the sting of dust entering his wound, he let loose a few more rounds before ducking for cover once again. Leaning back against the sturdy stone remains of a thick stone wall, he winced in pain. This was no time to be a weakling and flee from battle, so what if it felt like there were bullets going through his abdomen. Popping back up from behind his cover he found himself lacking ammo and the pain becoming sharper. Glancing to the side he saw a downed soldier, his body laying in the middle of an opening between stone walls. On his feet in a flash Tord dashed across the opening, grabbing the ankle of the corpse and pulling it behind the other piece of crumbling stone. Removing both the ammo and weaponry from the downed body he reloaded the weapon before popping back up and letting a few more rounds out. Grinning as he saw the enemy soldiers collapse, he nearly did the same. The pain in his gut was stronger and came much sooner than the last.

Watching as his comrades ran forward to get into closer range of the enemy, he followed close behind. Feeling a sharp pain running up his leg he nearly collapsed, instead dashing for cover. Pulling up his pants leg he let out a small groan. Reaching into one of the pockets of his uniform he pulled out a knife and bandages. Keeping his hands steady, he bit his lip to suppress the loud cry in pain from trying to dislodge the bullet. Wrapping over his upper calf he sighed in relief before flinching in pain. The feeling in his gut hadn't left but had gotten worse. Feeling an urge to push he grew confused, refusing to listen to his body.

"S-stabssersjant Larsin." Hearing his rank called he glanced over, looking at the other man.

"Korporal Haugen what is wrong." Instantly recognising his friend and comrade, he questioned why the other looked pained. His own body continued to try and force him to bare down on whatever it was trying to dislodge, him refusing to listen. Noticing bullet wounds on the other's forearm and upper thigh he quickly switched positions with the other, removing the other's coat and pants to reach both wounds. Removing his own coat he bundled it up and shoved a large part of it into the other's mouth before setting off to work. Using the same knife that he used on himself after wiping the blood off he started with the arm, hearing the other give a muffled scream as he dislodged the bullet. As he wrapped some gauze over the bullet wound he felt the inside of his pants become wet, the spot only barely showing through the fabric. Flinching as his own pain grew he forced himself to ignore it. Doing the same with the thigh wound he wrapped that up as well. Hearing the other soldier sigh in relief, he picked his gun back up and shot at a few before leaning back against the sturdy stone again. He felt his breath hitches as his insides wanted to shove out. Finally listening to his body, he felt something large move down through him. Holding back a groan he tried to keep calm as whatever was in him moved further down.

"Larsin? Is something wrong?" Feeling a hand on his shoulder he glanced over to his friend. Groaning softly he pushed again, the feeling of whatever was coming out almost stretching him.

"I am fine. Let us meet back up with our comrades and finish this." Standing shakily he ran forward being followed by the lower-ranking soldier. Letting loose a few rounds every few yards he traveled, the duo met back up with their group. Tord squatted down among the rest of his battalion, his lower regions stretching slowly to let the thing come free. Pushing softly he felt whatever it was get stuck halfway out. Nodding as he receives his orders he ran out from the cover and took his place at a corner, shooting and killing anyone nearby from the other army.

The feeling at his hole had him reaching his hand into his pants, finding the large obstruction. Groaning in realization, he had to make a choice. He knew this was a baby by this point, the head was sticking halfway out of him. So his only options were to desert his comrades and go give birth to the child, or to shove the head back up and block his opening to wait until later to give birth. Deciding to do the latter, he wadded up a portion of the gauze bandages before biting down on his lip. Nearly screaming in pain as he felt the head being pushed backwards back into his body, shoving the wadded cloth up to block the head from coming back out.

Quickly pulling his hands back out of his pants he cleaned himself up as underlings came towards him, he waved them past before following after them. He hopefully didn't need to wait long before getting his child out, but he was also uncertain of this. They had successfully infiltrated the enemy base, silently making their way into where the enemy leader was hiding.

Being careful not to endanger himself nor the child squirming around in his lower gut, he kicked open a door as the soldiers surrounding him let loose round after round into the enemy troops. Watching the bodies hit the floor, the blood pooling around each immobile corpse, he led the men behind him who survived to where the control center should be.

Feeling a sharp contraction, he waved his men past him before hissing in pain. This kid was impatient as anything. Pulling the gauze from his lower regions he felt the head move back down to crown. Sighing softly he rubbed the thin hairs before letting his body go on autopilot. Running after his men he felt the head force his hole widen, the head beginning to crown as he met up with his men. Kicking open another door he felt the child go into full crown already, biting his lip against the pain. Giving in he gave a small push before feeling the head reach the position it was in before.

"Stabssersjant Larsin, would you like to do the honors?" Glancing up at his men who were smiling he saw the enemy leader tied up in his chair, the lackeys already taken care of.

"Yes I w-would." He couldn't help the stutter as his child's head slipped out and tented his pants. Walking forward feeling the head against his thighs he grinned widely. Some luck, he was going to take a life right before starting a new one. Placing the muzzle on the leader's temple he smirked. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell" Tord grinned before letting out a sharp laugh.

"I've already been, have fun." With that he pulled the trigger, the leader slumping over, dead.

"That was great Stabssersjant. Stabssersjant? Are you alright?" Tord was bent over his middle, finally making the pain more obvious to the other soldiers.

"I am fine. Go and make sure none of the enemy soldiers get away. Now!" Watching as the rest of the group hurried out of the room he shoved his hands back into his pants. The head was stuck behind his pants. Taking his overcoat off he threw it onto a table before shoving his pants and boxers off, both hands moving to hold the head as he pushed.

Giving birth in an enemy base wasn't the smartest idea, but he couldn't help that now, with the head out and a shoulder starting he helped his body shove the small body out of him more. As the shoulders slipped out he pushes once more before catching the baby. Cleaning her, it was a girl, airways out he wrapped her in his overcoat before holding her close. Using the knife to cut the cord, he threw the placenta into a trash can before pulling his pants and boxers back up. Taking his lighter in one hand and holding his newborn daughter in the other he poured some rubbing alcohol into the trash can before lighting a piece of paper and throwing it away.

Meeting back up with his team after they had dispatched the remaining enemies, he gave an embarrassed smile as they looked in shock. It wasn't everyday you saw an upper ranking official limp towards you with his bloody baby girl in his arms wrapped in his overcoat.

"Stabssersjant...?" Smiling at his baby girl who cooed softly back at him he spoke up at the question.

"Meet Emma, my newborn daughter. Now if someone would please help me back to base so med bay can finish with whatever they want to do, I'd really like to sleep." Hearing a few chuckles, he felt his arm being pulled over another shoulder before he was helped back to base. And he was almost right, med bay did have a lot to do to make sure that their youngest soldier was alright, but he was also placed on a plane back to London so he could introduce his daughter to her father who out of joy proposed on the spot.

Guess that's how his last name changed to Gold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1634 words

Happy Easter!

I would like to thank Kittenzlove for writing the top portion. They may not remember it but they did inspire this.

A semi fluffy EddTord [It's implied]

This takes place right after Tord left [About 6 months after 25 feet under the Seat]

Before y'all ask.

Yes Tord wore the dress

The Norwegian army is confusing lmao but the titles do come from the wiki.

I hope I did an okay war scene. This also can be the semi reason why Tord has a bandage on his cheek [the graze from the very beginning]

The daughter is named Emma Bjørg Gold  
[Whole, Universal][Help, save, rescue][Name I use instead of the actual last name for Edd]

~Mari  
[finished March 30th, 2018 at 12:30 pm. Posted April 1st, 2018 at 10:00 am]


End file.
